


The Role

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a role Jared never thought he would take, a character he didn’t think he could play. But Jensen turned out to be a temptation he couldn’t resist. </p><p>Important Author's Note: There is suggested non-con but it is acting, for a scene in a moving, and there is no penetration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Role

How this script even came to be in front of him, Jared wasn't sure. It wasn't a role he'd normally take. Hell, before now if someone had asked he would have insisted it wasn’t a role his name would have even been brought up for. Jared might not be Will Smith or Tom Cruise but he was starting to climb his way up the list and he'd even been cast a few times lately without having to audition so he wasn't entirely sure why garbage like this was still being presented to him. 

Okay, to be fair, it wasn't entirely garbage. The story was actually kind of interesting in a dark and gritty sort of way. A curious man getting tangled up in a dark game, the kind of mystery and suspense Jared had always enjoyed. It certainly wasn't a rom-com which was great, Jared had been looking to break out of that mold. 

And then he'd gotten about two-thirds into the script and everything had kind of screeched to a halt. Because Jared could handle acting with kids, he'd done it loads before, but he'd never even _heard_ of a movie suggesting something like _this_.

"Is this even legal?" Jared looked up from the script and over at his agent, sinking back on the large couch that took up a corner of the man's office. Lee looked up from the papers he'd been pursuing - obviously another important contract - and pursed his lips in confusion. "You didn't even read it, did you?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. Just passed it along when I was told they asked for you specifically." Lee shrugged and gave Jared one of those classic _Hollywood_ smiles, all charm and buttering up, like he'd offer to bow at Jared's feet if needed. 

It was another way Jared knew he was coming up in the world.

"This character - the one they'd want me playing - rapes a twelve year old boy. And I'm not talking about in the past, a vague and distant memory. It's a full blown scene, in graphic fucking detail. I don't even think this movie can be legally made and who the hell thinks I would be the perfect fit?" Honestly, Jared was a little offended by the implication. He didn't give off the _rapes little boys in his free time_ vibe did he?

Lee blanched at that, like he'd been the one to suggest Jared for the role though they both knew that wasn't the case. For the most part Lee was a good agent but sometimes he took things a little too personally - like that time when Jared randomly decided he needed a vacation and Lee had reacted like a scorned lover being replaced by a newer, prettier model. 

The idea of being with Lee in any physical way made Jared feel a little queasy. 

"I'm sorry Jared, I had no idea what the movie was about, I just thought you'd be glad that they were asking for you. Do you remember Wilson Jacobs? You worked with him on _Midnight Things_? Well he's directing this one and um, thought you'd be interested. Something about the cast..." Lee trailed off as he began lifting papers, apparently searching for the cast list that was supposed to make this movie appealing.

With a flush Jared ducked his head and nodded. He remembered Wilson Jacobs and too many beers late one night in his trailer as they contemplated how stupid _Midnight Things_ was - another of those Hollywood bandwagon vampire movies. Then the conversation had turned to other attractive actors/actresses and who Jared would be most inclined to fuck - no matter their age or status or affiliation. 

"Ah yes, here it is. He's put a star next to Jensen Ackles’ name. Oh, I guess he must be playing the uh, the twelve year-old. I wonder what made him think that would..." Lee shifted uncomfortably, reaching for the phone. "Why don't I just give him a call and explain you've got scheduling conflicts? No reason to burn any bridges."

"You know, don't worry about it, I'll give Wilson a call." Jared shrugged and flipped the script closed, curling it up between his grasp. 

Five or six beers into their conversation Jared had been relaxed, loose from laughing so much, and he'd let it slip that he'd watched _A Home Out There_ with that cute little Ackles kid in it. He'd gone on a little rant about how the boy had all these _freckles_ and that bright grin and those shiny glass-green eyes and it wasn't until he'd trailed off awkwardly describing those tiny little bow legs that he'd realized how much he was sounding like a creepy pedophile. 

Wilson had considered him with a smirk and drawn brows and Jared had thrown a pillow at his head and sworn him to secrecy. 

And now this. 

God damn Wilson.

~~

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

No, Jared really wasn't sure. But somehow he'd been convinced - it had obviously been an evil plot and had nothing at all to do with that little Ackles boy - and here Jared was. Adam, his assistant, was looking around the set with drawn brows and Jared didn't really blame him. The dirty warehouse hardly looked like somewhere a movie could be filmed. 

"I've already agreed," Jared muttered and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He wanted to say he’d stayed humble, that he hadn't bought into the Hollywood high life, but the broken glass crunching beneath his shoes made his face scrunch up. 

"It's not like you'd be the first celebrity to back out of a movie." Adam hitched the bag further up his shoulder and pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head, looking around with clear disdain. 

Adam was one of those stereotypical gays, complete with tight white jeans, a bright pink and blue collared shirt, pink polka dot bow tie, and perfectly manicured nails. This was definitely not the type of place he would ever be caught dead in and Jared smirked despite his own unease about the warehouse. 

Annoying Adam was one of his favorite passtimes. 

"Let's just go find Wilson. He said he'd be around here all day." Jared's pulse picked up just a little but he refused to acknowledge it. It wasn't like his little co-star was even likely to be there, not that it mattered. Yeah, it definitely didn't matter. 

Adam sighed heavily but trailed obediently after Jared. When it came down to it, Adam was a good assistant and a good friend. Jared didn't really go anywhere without him - even on vacation, though he'd protested that one - and it was mostly better that way. 

"Oh, thank god," Adam exhaled in quick relief as they stepped out of the back of the warehouse and spotted several trailers. "One of those better be ours."

"You mean mine, right?" Jared arched his brows and glanced down at the man and snorted a laugh, shaking his head and leading the way toward the trailers. 

The second one over said _Jared Padalecki_ and Adam disappeared quickly inside with a grumble. Jared blinked that way for a moment then laughed, shaking his head and heading back down the path to the director's trailer - or at least, what he hoped was the director's trailer. There were a few people milling about but it wasn't at all like any movie set he'd been on before. 

"Wilson?" Jared tapped on the door and pushed it open, climbing up the stairs with his head ducked down.

"Oh Jared, there you are!" Wilson called out excitedly, clambering around the table and pulling Jared into a hug that was a little too friendly for their borderline friendship. 

"Hey, Wilson. How's it going?" Jared returned the hug because he was a good person like that and maybe because he had a bit of a reputation for being a touchy-feely guy. 

There was a soft cough behind them and Jared pulled back and turned, eyes widening for just a moment as they fixed on the boy standing there, watching them. On his TV, Jensen Ackles had been adorable with his bright green eyes and freckle-covered cheeks. As it turned out, in person, Jensen Ackles was absolutely breathtaking, not at all like any twelve year-old boy should be. 

"Oh, hello," Jared murmured and rubbed his palm instinctively on his thigh, stepping forward, hesitating then holding out his hand. Part of him felt like stooping down just so Jensen didn't have to look so far up to see him but it felt oddly demeaning. "I'm Jared."

"I know. It's really nice to meet you." Jensen smiled brightly up at him, stepping forward as well and sliding his palm into Jared's. 

The size difference was a little shocking and Jared's mind flashed to the script out of his control.

_The Man hides in the dark as The Boy enters. Lunges from his hiding spot to snatch the boy up. Slams him up against the wall hard enough that The Boy cries out._

"It's nice to meet you, too," Jared managed to find his voice before the silence could linger too long and he dropped Jensen's hand, stepping back and looking back at Wilson. It was a little too overwhelming to look at Jensen right then, for so many reasons. "So Wilson, how are things going to play out? Are we doing a cast read-through? Producer pitches? An entire script re-write?"

Wilson laughed and shook his head, guiding Jared over to the couch and dropping down. The man went off on a little rant about why the script was amazing even with its darkness, how it would be mostly independently funded, how the backlash would be worth it even when it came like they both knew it would. Jared mostly listened - he had somehow already been sold on the project and it was branching out genre-wise - but he couldn't help noting the way Jensen was left out of the conversation. 

It didn't surprise Jared; directors and a lot of stars tended to write kid performers off, hell usually they had some sort of representative around for these types of discussions. Jensen seemed to intently be listening though, nodding at the things Wilson was saying like he understood all that budget and controversy nonsense. 

"So since we're not exactly rolling in the money here and are still struggling with production backing, the filming is going to be a little disjointed. Jared, you'll likely be on set nearly every day, we're gonna try and whip through everything, but someone like say, Jensen, really only has about a week or two total film time."

Wilson's cell phone rang which Jared was more than a little thankful for. He'd forgotten how much the man could ramble if given the opportunity. Wilson held up his finger, answering the phone and pushing up to his feet. 

Jared watched the man leave, wetting his lips around the sudden burn of heat that rose up in him. Alone with Jensen. Okay. Jared was a goddamn celebrity, he could definitely handle this.

"I'm so thrilled you agreed to the project," Jensen said in a rush, beaming when Jared turned back to him. "I know it won't exactly be a summer blockbuster and you're maybe a little bit better than it, but for what it's worth I think you'll do an excellent job."

People complimented Jared a lot - though he figured most of it was the standard fake shit - and normally it didn't affect him. This time though he felt the heat of a blush and he ducked his head down, smiling down at the dark grey carpet and shrugging. "Wilson is a... friend of mine. And the script is very... different. Interesting. Felt a little like pushing my limits."

"My mom didn't really want me to take it. Said it was too grown up. But I'm like you." Jensen's smile dimmed as he seemed to realize what he'd said and he ducked his head down, blushing brightly. "I mean, felt like pushing my limits and all. I can only do so many _family feel good_ movies before it gets old, you know?"

Jared laughed softly and found himself sinking easily into the conversation. It wasn't much like talking to a kid. Jared had worked with a few child actors in the past; usually when they weren't in front of the camera they were running around the set like wild animals. Jensen's clothes were clean, his hair spiked casually, and his eyes bright with excitement like this conversation was one of the best he'd ever had. 

"I get you. I've done about enough rom-coms to make me ill." Jared shrugged and rubbed his palms against his thighs. "So why are you here? I mean, Wilson said you won't be filming all the time, why hang around the set?"

A shy smile grew on Jensen's lips and he curled his arms across his chest. "I thought it would be better if I came every day. It would make it easier to film... you know, that one scene. Especially if we got to know each other and all, as long as that's okay."

The kid was smart, Jared would definitely give him that. Smart, sweet, adorable. _And fucking twelve years old, Jared, get a hold of yourself._

"Yeah, that would be okay. We should get to know each other." Jared smiled and pushed up to his feet, shaking off the lingering thoughts he really shouldn't be having. "Come on, you can show me around the set."

Jensen was practically beaming once more and Jared's heart twisted in the strangest way he refused to address.

~~

"So tell me about this role, honey." 

There was no one quite like Jared's mom. She was always supportive, no matter how shitty a movie Jared made, and he knew when it came down to it she'd be the same this time. But the idea of explaining his character's complexities and the little things - read: raping a twelve year old boy - made him shift uncomfortably. 

"Well, it's a bit of an indie piece. A little on the dark side. Or um, really on the dark side. Very different from anything I've ever done." Across the room Adam snorted and Jared glared at him for a beat before turning away. "I don't think it'll really be your type of movie. You probably won't even see it."

"Oh Jared, you know I love everything you're in. Of course I'll see it," she laughed softly and Jared couldn't help the small smile. 

It was sweet, hearing his mom's never-failing support, but he had a feeling he would go out of his way to make sure the woman never did see this particular movie. There really were just some ways he never wanted his mom to see him. 

"So did I tell you about Megan's boyfriend? He's such a gentleman, a real keeper, we really want you to meet him..."

Jared tuned the woman out - not because he didn't love talking to her but Megan went through boyfriends like tissues so _a real keeper_ didn't sound too promising - and twisted around at the knock on his trailer door. Adam opened it and Jared's heart sped up just a little at the bright smile on the man's face. 

So far there was only one person on set that seemed to make Adam smile like that. 

Sure enough, a minute later Adam was stepping back and Jensen was climbing the steps, lifting his hand to give Jared a small wave and a shy smile. Jared returned the wave with half of one of his own and shifted back. 

"Hey, mom? Sorry to interrupt but my co-star just stopped by, I think we're going to go over a few scenes, can I call you back?" Jared settled back on the couch, trying to ignore the little rise of heat in him. 

It shouldn't matter that Jensen was here. It shouldn't matter at all.

"Oh sure, honey, of course. Say hi to Adam for me, alright? I'll talk to you later and I love you."

"I love you, too," Jared murmured then pulled his phone back and disconnecting the line. When he turned back to face Jensen the boy was watching him - though he didn't miss how he quickly ducked his head and rubbed at the blush on his cheeks. "How's it going, Jen?"

"Okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your call with your mom." Jensen slid a step forward then swayed in spot, slipping his fingers into his pockets. 

Adam laughed and squeezed Jensen's shoulder. "Jay calls his mom nearly every day, no need to fret little doll. I'm off into town to get some snacks, you want anything?"

"No, thank you." Jensen smiled brightly up at Adam, watching as the man shrugged and bounced down the steps and out of the trailer. 

Jared enjoyed spending time with Jensen, the boy was a real sweetheart, but somehow he kept finding himself _alone_ with him. It shouldn't have been a big deal - it wasn't, no one else batted an eye over it - but Jared could already feel his palms starting to sweat. Yeah, he was clearly the grown man here. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure. Do you really talk to your mom every day?" Jensen asked curiously, finally walking across the trailer and sinking down on the couch. He wasn't sitting right next to Jared but he wasn't as far as he could be - Jared wasn't sure what to make of that. 

"For the most part, yeah." Jared nodded and pushed up to his feet, heading over to the fridge and tugging it open. "Soda?"

"Just water, thank you." Jensen was such a polite kid, Jared was pretty sure he had never been that polite as he was growing up. "So what do you talk about?"

Jared frowned, hesitating with his hand extended out into the fridge. "Excuse me?"

"With your mom. I mean, I can't imagine having a full conversation every day with my mom..." Jensen trailed off and there was something so _sad_ about the boy's tone it made Jared's heart hurt a little.

Or, a lot. Which could have been why he changed direction and snagged a can of soda instead of the bottle of water. He grabbed one for himself and turned to head back for the couch. Jensen looked skeptically at the can of Coke and Jared smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, live a little. How often do you drink carbonated beverages?"

"Hardly ever..." Jensen wet his lips then finally reached out, snagging the can and popping it quickly open. He took a few long drinks, downing the liquid like he was so thirsty it hurt. 

Finally Jared reached out and laid his hand over Jensen's. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna suddenly take it away or anything, take your time."

"Oh right. Sorry. I just..." Jensen shrugged and took a much smaller sip of the soda then set it carefully on the coffee table. "So can I ask? What you guys talk about?"

"Why so curious about that? You must have plenty of conversations with your mom." Jared was actually a little surprised he hadn't seen Jensen's mom on set like the parents of most child stars. Sure Jensen hadn't done any filming yet, but still. 

Jensen's shoulders lifted in a small shrug, his head ducked down though Jared could see the blush rising on his cheeks. "My mom is glad I'm an actor, at least I'm pretty sure. She really enjoys the publicity side of things, she's even working on a book all about what it takes to be a truly supportive mother to a child raised in front of the camera. I just think... maybe sometimes she forgets that I'm more than a Hollywood darling."

It hadn't occurred to Jared that Jensen might already be a little jaded by the whole _Hollywood_ aspect to acting. Actually Jared had kind of been hoping Jensen hadn't been exposed to that stuff too much. "So you don't get to talk to your mom all that much?"

"We do. A lot, actually. But mostly it's about business stuff. Like a script she's received. Or an interview she thinks I should do. Or making sure I'm working on my schooling. I guess I get lonely. It's not really easy to make friends when you're the _kid_ on every set." Jensen looked up toward Jared with a soft smile and another shrug. 

And all at once the way Jared saw this beautiful little boy completely changed. He knew first hand just how lonely it could be when you were stuck in the public eye all the time, but he had his select group of friends and he knew how to find his privacy. As a kid - no matter how amazing this particular kid was - getting anyone to take you seriously was already hard. 

Poor Jensen. Jared didn't know how he could possibly be so strong.

"Why keep doing it?" Jared finally asked and he couldn't resist sitting back and shifting just a little closer, settling his hand on the boy's knee. "Why keep acting? You could leave the biz for a while, go to school, make friends and have a normal life. Then you could come back if you wanted to, or maybe do something else entirely. Talent like yours doesn't just go away."

It was a little breathtaking, watching the sadness fade just slightly from the boy's face as his smile grew and his cheeks turned red. He was pleased by Jared's comment, which was probably one of the best things ever. "I love this, acting. The loneliness sucks but every other part of it, the characters and the stories, I just love _becoming_ someone. Don't you love it?"

"I do. Very much." Jared found his arm sliding around the boy's shoulder before he could stop himself. "You know, you're something special, Jen. And I would love to be your friend."

"Yeah? Maybe we could even stay in touch after we wrap?" Jensen sank slowly against Jared's side and heat burned through him in the best and probably worst way. 

Jared should give a vague answer, detach himself, stop his thoughts from continuing down this path but he just tugged Jensen a little closer instead. "Yeah I think that would be pretty cool. You can be that friend of mine that keeps me young."

The laugh Jensen released as he settled his head on Jared's shoulder made the little burn of guilt completely worth it.

~~ 

The character Jared was cast to play was pretty average. You never learn his name which was part of the _deeper meaning_. He has a decent job, a decent home, and probably a pretty decent social life until he suddenly finds himself an unknowing pawn in a really fucked up game that he has no control over at all.

Something precious was taken from him - you never learn what that was either, another _deeper message_. You just watch as he fights to survive and claim back what was his to begin with. And mostly Jared got it, that stupid _deeper message_ thing, about how violence could touch any seemingly random person and what lengths they'd go to, to protect what was rightfully theirs, something they clearly cared deeply for.

It was one of those indie films Jared would usually _hmm_ and _ahhh_ over like all the other Hollywood elite, because that was just the thing you did when you were in the biz. He'd gush over the amazing unspoken theme and pretend like it wasn't driving him fucking insane not knowing what the stupid guy was fighting so hard for. Only he couldn't seem to stop thinking about that scene.

Yeah, _that_ scene. 

They were still a few days off from filming that though and currently Jared was watching Jensen film one of his very few solo scenes. In truth, Jensen would likely be in only about twenty or so minutes of the movie but Wilson liked to have extra footage to nitpick his way through on the cutting room floor. 

Like Jared's unnamed character, Jensen's was a real mystery. The first time you saw the boy on screen he was walking along a back alley, kicking some rocks, the picture of innocence. It was a path the boy obviously took a lot and the unknown makers of the horrible game Jared was stuck in knew this very thing. 

So as Jensen crossed through the warehouse the first time, Jared was there and watching. Jensen and he didn't speak but the boy was supposed to sing as he walked and that was the scene Wilson was currently setting up for.

This very warehouse would be the place where _that scene_ was played out. Jared's palms felt a little damp just thinking about it.

"Okay Jensen, you ready?" Wilson called out once he was sure the angle was _indie_ enough. 

Hell, Jared never really understood the artistic difference. But maybe that just came from too many rom-coms.

"Yup." Jensen bounced on his toes and grinned over at Jared before shaking out his entire body and settling into his character.

A few days ago Jensen had told Jared all about the history he'd created for his mysterious character. He decided the boy was a loner, kept to himself both at home and at school, and felt like the world was just on hold until something major happened to shake everything up. Jared was too afraid to ask Jensen what happened to the boy after the rape; it was better just not to talk about it yet.

Now Jensen slid easily into character, impressing Jared more than he'd likely admit. Jensen was a great actor, no matter his age, and if he'd been written off before it was likely only because of the movies he was stuck with. You could only do so many family-feel-good movies after all. 

The smile on Jared's face grew as Jensen's soft melodic voice filled the warehouse. The small crew was silent like they were mesmerized and Jared was right there with them. Wilson had let Jensen choose whatever song he wanted both to make Jensen more comfortable with singing on camera and to make it more realistic. Jared didn't recognize the lullaby but Jensen had no problems singing it loud and clear, walking from one mark to another and somehow putting real depth into a character that was literally created simply to get fucked over. 

Two takes later and Wilson decided he was happy with what he had - which frankly impressed Jared because the man was notoriously picky. Jared shifted that strange unease from his shoulders as Jensen bounced over to him, bright grin on his lips once more. 

"How'd I do?"

"Perfect. Keep it up and I'll be out of a job." Jared laughed and reached up to ruffle the kid's hair, laughing even louder when Jensen scowled and ducked out of the touch. 

"Probably the easiest scene I'll film..." Jensen trailed off, climbing up onto his chair beside Jared. 

It was true. And the first time Jared had heard Jensen speak about the scene. He wondered if Jensen was starting to get as nervous as he was.

~~

In the scene, Jared was supposed to be a little out of control. So far his character had already tested his sanity in a dark office building as he stole some invaluable documents, fought to the death with a drug addict behind some alley, and was running on a deadline he had no control over. This was the last test, the biggest thing, and somehow Jared's character had reached that limit where he would and could do anything because he was just that desperate.

So the way Jared shook, hiding in the darkness, it was alright and actually probably pretty damn good for a perfect take. That was what Jared was going for, the perfect take on the first try. He didn't think he could handle doing this over and over and he was pretty sure Jensen felt the same.

Though the boy hadn't really spoken any more about it.

Something clattered across the warehouse floor and Jared crouched down, breath picking up as he ducked down and prepared himself to reach out and grab. In that one moment Jared forgot about the cameras and the lights, lost himself in the character in the way his fingers shook and his heart lurched into overdrive.

The moment Jensen passed Jared jumped out, pulling the boy up and spinning him quickly. There was a quick shuffle, a gasped out scream, the rustle-tear of fabric. The makers of the mysterious game had provided a dirty mattress in the abandoned warehouse and Jared struggled to carry Jensen over to it.

As the boy was meant to, Jensen fought against him. Sharp screams followed by soft gasps, fingers digging and scratching along his skin. A soft plea of _no_ filled the air between them and Jared had to check himself out completely or he'd never be able to get through this. 

_Just acting. Not real. Make believe._

"Why are you doing this?" Jensen gasped, crying out when Jared roughly flipped him onto his stomach and yanked the jeans down. "Please stop. Please don't!"

Air rushed hard through his nose as the pale creamy flesh of Jensen's ass was revealed and Jared shifted so the camera would catch just an inch. His own hand fumbled with his crotch, an intense sharp burn rushed through him, and Jared's elbow pressed hard down on Jensen's shoulder to keep him pinned to the dirty mattress. 

_Just a little more. Take him. Need him._

"No!" Jensen hollered and then screamed in just the _wrong_ way. Jared's blood ran cold even as he grunted and pressed forward, pinning Jensen flat to the mattress. 

He moved like he would in the moment, denim sliding over flesh, and Jensen's legs kicked out as sobs echoed across the warehouse. 

"Cut! Perfect! We got it!" Wilson's cheer was triumphant but not quite loud enough to drown out the soft cries coming from Jensen.

The buzz of the crew instantly picked up again - just another day on set for them - but Jared couldn't stop himself from staring at Jensen still pressed flat against the stained mattress. Jared had already crawled back, done up his button, and his heart ached as his eyes settled on Jensen's exposed ass. 

Out of his control Jared reached out, tugging the denim of Jensen's jeans up. The boy gasped out and jerked away, fumbling quickly around and straightening up, wiping quickly at his cheeks. 

Jared scanned over the boy and his eyes widened, lingering over the obvious press at the front of his jeans, the flush on his cheeks, and the way his shoulders were shaking. "Jen?" He gasped out quietly, reaching out then hesitating once more. "Need a break?"

"Can we go- can we go somewhere else? Please?" Jensen whispered and stared down at the ground no matter how much Jared tried to catch his eye.

Jared didn't bother asking. He stood and laid his hand on Jensen's shoulder, guiding him up and calling over his shoulder. "We're taking lunch."

~~

The moment they were inside his trailer Jensen paced away, stalking over to the couch and dropping down with a heavy sigh. Jared stared at him for a long moment before looking toward Adam, whose eyes were wide, shoulders stiff. Adam knew exactly what they were filming today, he probably hadn't expected to see Jensen here any time soon after.

"I'll go get lunch for us all, yeah?" The man suggested, thankfully without being told to get out, and stood quickly. 

Jared listened to the trailer door squeak open then slam close before turning back to flick the lock. His plan was just to give them some privacy, let Jensen know this was a _safe zone_ , and he didn't even think about how it might come across until he turned back and found Jensen watching him.

The boy's eyes were red, his cheeks still flushed, and Jared's heart did that quick lurch-thud thing he'd never been able to control when Jensen was around. Jared sucked in a slow breath and ran a hand through his hair with a shrug. "Just thought maybe you'd like some guaranteed privacy."

"You were hard," Jensen whispered and Jared tripped over the frayed carpet.

It was his turn for a flush to crawl up his cheeks and he swallowed thickly as he crossed to the fridge. Jared had been hard but he hadn't openly acknowledged it. For some reason he hadn't even realized Jensen would feel that, the pressing thick heat, right up against his ass.

 _Oh fuck_.

Maybe sending Adam away wasn't the best idea. 

"I uh... it was just part of the character, you know? I got lost in that mindset. Is that why you're... did that freak you out?" God, did _that_ freak Jensen out? The whole fucking thing was enough to send Jensen into therapy at the very least.

"It was more intense than I thought it would be. You were so... rough. You threw me onto that mattress..." Jensen curled in on himself and all Jared's good intentions about staying away vanished. 

Jensen was his friend, they'd gotten to know a lot about each other over the last few weeks, and Jared couldn't just leave him hurting. So he closed the fridge without the beer he so desperately wanted and crossed to Jensen, dropping down beside him. Jared hesitated for just a moment before sliding his arm over small - still shaking - shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry. We should have discussed it more before, I should have told you what I was planning on doing exactly."

"No. I mean, it wouldn't have looked real, if I'd known. I knew that. It's why I never asked or talked about it." Jensen slowly sank into Jared's side, his body lifting and falling with a quiet sigh. "I know you're not that man. You wouldn't ever do anything like that."

"No, of course not. I would never, ever hurt you." Jared held the boy just a little tighter and instinctively pressed his lips to soft golden hair. It was so easy to care for Jensen, Jared didn't even marvel over it anymore. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

"I don't think so. Maybe a bruise or two but I... I think they're important. Just to remember." Jensen pulled back a little to look up at Jared, small frown on his perfect little lips. "I've never done anything like that with anyone."

For a moment Jared felt like teasing the boy - _never been fake-raped on camera?_ \- but there was something behind those bright green eyes that Jared couldn't ignore any longer. "Sexual things? Or..."

"Any of those things. Kissing or- not that there was kissing. And it scares me, knowing that there really are people out there that might want to do things like that to me. In that bad way. But then it also..." Jensen exhaled heavily and looked back down. 

A beat passed then Jared suddenly found himself with a lap full of Jensen, the boy settling with surprising ease over his thighs. Thin arms curled around his shoulders and soft lips pressed against his neck. Jared curled his arms protectively around the boy and stroked slowly down his back, soothing little touches that eased some of the tension that had been crawling through him since filming began.

It didn't take all that long to figure out what Jensen was trying to say but couldn't get out. And Jared had known - he saw the conflicted state of the boy before they left the warehouse - but it put things into a strange new context he wasn't prepared for. "You were hard, too."

The words came out like a whisper but Jensen tensed like he was bracing himself for something bad, for Jared's anger. Slowly, Jensen nodded, and his grip around Jared's shoulders tightened.

It was bad timing but Jared couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. God, he could barely remember being twelve and going through the beginning stages of puberty but he was pretty sure it had been a damn confusing time. A scene like this, it had to throw everything out of whack. "Jen, that's completely normal. Even if it was just acting, even if the scene was... intense. There's nothing wrong with getting turned on because of it."

"It wasn't because of the scene," Jensen whispered and the lips pressed with just a little more pressure against Jared's neck. "It was... it was because of _you_."

For some reason it had never occurred to Jared that the boy might sometimes look at him in that way Jared felt himself looking at the boy. That little twinge of longing that was wrong and dirty and so hard to ignore. 

Jared's fingers stroked slowly up Jensen's spine, caressing the skin just beneath his hairline, over the smooth skin of his neck. Jensen gasped and rocked forward - out of his control it seemed - and thin fingers curled up into his hair. 

"It's wrong," Jensen breathed but it wasn't a question or a protest really, more like a line he'd memorized from a script.

"Just us here now, okay? Just you and me and the rest of the world, whatever they think, they can wait out there. I've got you now." Jared let his cheek brush against Jensen as he pulled back a little, small smile on his lips. 

Some of that fear and unease seemed to be gone from the boy but Jared wanted to make it all better and this was one thing he could definitely do. Jared could ignore the sanity, the _right_ , and being there for Jensen really wasn't much of a challenge.

"I trust you," Jensen whispered then leaned in, brushing their lips together.

Jared kissed him softly, the tender slide of lips and gentle caresses of tongue. He kept each touch smooth and sweet, using all of his control to keep from pinning the boy down and taking him. That day might come but not now, not after they'd just finished _that scene_. 

"Will you touch me? Please? I just need..." Jensen's voice shook, just barely, as he pulled back from the kiss and Jared knew his mind was still reeling. 

Maybe he needed to understand that the sexual things, the physical things, weren't like that scene. Jared felt compelled with the urge to show Jensen just how gentle he could be, how much love he could put behind every touch. 

So he took his time caressing every inch of the boy above his clothing, their lips still moving together in slow deep kisses. Before Jensen could ask again Jared slowly unfastened his jeans, rocking the boy just a little on his thighs so he could get under the fabric. Jensen was still growing, his body had a lot of catching up to do with his mind, and Jared tried not to moan when his hand fit completely around the boy's hard cock. 

Jared kissed trailed along Jensen's face, over his freckled cheeks, across his brow, down his jaw. He stroked over the heat of Jensen's cock and swallowed another moan when the boy arched forward and tugged hard at his hair. The soft cries that fell from his lips this time were perfect and not at all fearful, breathy little pleas for _more, yes, Jared_.

"You're so beautiful Jensen," Jared whispered and pressed a kiss just beneath his ear. "It's okay, come for me, I've got you now."

A low moan shook through Jensen, cutting off as the boy pressed a kiss to Jared's lips and his orgasm raced through him. Jared slowed his strokes and slicked the hot sticky come between his fingers, sucking in quick breaths to keep from panting too harshly.

"Should I..." Jensen sat back and wet his lips, looking down and blushing bright. "Do you want me to um... touch you too? I could do that."

"Not now," Jared murmured, reaching out to snag a tissue and clean his hand off. When he sat back Jensen was still watching him and he smiled a little brighter, tucking the boy into his jeans. "Adam will be back soon and... I think you still need some time. That scene was a lot, it would have been for anyone. Why don't we just relax for a while?"

"You don't want me to touch you?" Jensen slid off Jared's lap, dropping hard back onto the couch.

Apparently, Jared still had a lot of work to do to make things right with Jensen. His arm slid around thin shoulders once more and he tugged Jensen into his side. "Oh trust me, I really, _really_ do. But right now it's more important to me that you're okay. Maybe tonight you can come over to my hotel room. Hang out for a while."

"Yeah?" Jensen beamed up at Jared and tucked into his side. Jared was a little caught up on his kiss-swollen lips, it was hard not to be. "And stay the night?"

"As long as you finish your homework." Jared smirked and reclined back on the couch. 

Relaxing with Jensen was easy. Jared knew it probably wouldn't always be that way but he was willing to take what he could for as long as it was his to have.


End file.
